gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пилотный эпизод/Галерея
Скриншоты Добро пожаловать в Гравити Фолз Pilot ah summer break.png Pilot time for leisure.png Pilot recreation.png Pilot and taking it easy.png pilot welcome to gravity falls.png pilot mystery cart burst.png pilot mystery cart falling.png pilot meet dipper pines.png pilot meet mabel pines.png pilot meet the creature of unimaginable horror.png Pilot Screaming in golf cart.png Pilot Golf Cart in midair.png Pilot golf cart slideshow.png Pilot dipper and mabel at home.png Pilot snatch.png Pilot rucksacks.png Pilot sunscreen.png Pilot Oregon.png Pilot map gravity falls.png Pilot no refunds.png Pilot mystery shack.png Pilot broken s.png Pilot two headed skeleton.png Pilot dipper wiping jar.png Pilot fishing boat.png Pilot lake monster.png Pilot regular spoon.png Pilot floating chair.png Pilot waterfall.png Pilot Trees.png Pilot mystery shack exterior.png Хижина Чудес Pilot hand on rope.png Pilot dipper and mabels room.png Pilot dipper and mabel reading magazines.png Pilot We're sleeping.png Pilot We're dead.png Pilot Dipper and Mabel looking at each other.png Pilot Mr. Mystery.png Pilot Grunkle Stan.png Pilot Ah, there they are.png Pilot My Favourite Twins.png Pilot Dylan and Rowena.png Pilot Dipper, Mabel.png Pilot Im Gettin' Closer.png Pilot Pretty much the opposite.png Pilot Introducing Mystery Shack.png Pilot The Sascrotch.png Pilot The Unicat.png Pilot Whatever That Thing Is.png Pilot But now....png Pilot Behold!.png Pilot Scale Model of London Bridge.png Pilot Built Entirely From Freezy Pops.png Pilot Clapping.png Pilot Just like the real London Bridge.png Pilot It's indistructi-.png Pilot Freezy Pop bridge breaks.png Pilot Annoyed Stan.png Pilot You kids wanna eat 200 Freezy Pops.png Pilot Yeah!.png Какой вкус мороженого предпочитают призраки? Pilot Eating Freezy Pops.png Pilot Dipper sucking on Freezy Pop.png Pilot Dipper takes Freezy Pop out of his mouth.png Pilot Here's a good one.png Pilot What is a ghost's favourite Ice Cream flavor.png Pilot Mabel eating Freezy Pop.png Pilot Booberry!.png Pilot Its obviously Booberry.png Pilot Hows about, Corpse-Melon.png Pilot Angry Mabel.png Pilot I'm thinking Cookies and Scream.png Pilot The answer is....png Pilot It's blank.png Pilot Blank stick!.png Pilot Watch, something terrible will happen.png Pilot In three, two, one.png Pilot Like a telephone ring... or.png Pilot He's here!.png Pilot There we go.png Pilot Excited Mabel.png Pilot Mabel Running.png Pilot Hold it, Sis.png Pilot Who's here.png Pilot Well, time to spill the beans.png Pilot Mabel spills the beans.png Встречайте Нормана Pilot I've been seeing someone.png Pilot We've only been in town for a week.png Pilot And you already have a Boyfriend.png Pilot Irresistible Mabel.png Pilot Ah, coming!.png Pilot This didn't sound good.png Pilot Mabel and 10 dollar bill.png Pilot Mabel strokes 10 dollar bill.png Pilot The Mattress Prince.png Pilot Meet the Mattress Prince.png Pilot Take me with you.png Pilot I wonder who she dug up this time.png pilot hi guys.png pilot Olddipper.png pilot lots of muscles.png pilot dipper face.png pilot it's normal-man.png pilot is that blood norman.png pilot dripping jam.png pilot look at this.png pilot oh my.png pilot face smash.png Pilot Did Mabel's boyfriend look weird to you.png Pilot Teenagers all look like that.png Pilot His skin was falling off.png Pilot Hah, thats nothin'.png Pilot I've been in the mystery buisness since you were in diapers.png Pilot Don't you wear diapers.png Pilot Please, please, they're called Grampers.png Pilot Disgusted Dipper.png Свидание Мэйбл Pilot Dipper lying down.png Pilot I decided to enjoy some light reading.png Pilot Dr. Crackpot's Book of the Damned.png Pilot Dipper reading 1.png Pilot Dipper reading 2.png Pilot TEENAGERS!.png Pilot Undead page.png Pilot Shocked Dipper.png Pilot Undead page 2.png Pilot Norman Undead page.png Pilot Norman Undead page 2.png Pilot ZOMBIE!.png Pilot Confused Stan.png Pilot You say somethin'.png Pilot Dipper window.png Pilot Mabel and Norman on bench 1.png Pilot Mabel and Norman on bench 2.png Pilot Mabel and Norman on bench 3.png Pilot Dipper looking through window.png Pilot Dipper Camcorder.png pilot playing frisbee.png pilot mabel throwing.png pilot here it comes norman.png pilot ah hm....png pilot yep you sure caught that frisbee real good.png pilot random dance party for no reason.png pilot show her your moves norman.png pilot yea boogie down.png pilot those are some moves.png pilot yep.png pilot feeding birds.png pilot oh um vulture.png pilot oh well maybe that's a little weird.png pilot yep just a teeny bit weird.png pilot oh ok well uh.png pilot yikes.png pilot i mean this is probably normal in some kinds of context.png Диппер спешит на помощь! pilot stan sure likes Popsicle.png pilot dipper in a rush.png pilot mabels been kidnapped by zomebies.png pilot gnome creepers.png pilot screaming dip.png pilot gnome attack.png pilot srsly gnome attack.png pilot gnome landing on cart.png pilot ugh gnomes.png pilot uuuuugh gnomes.png pilot dipper worried.png pilot AH GNOME.png pilot srsly gnome gtfo.png pilot more creepin gnome.png pilot smashin gnome faces.png pilot badass archer gnomes.png pilot getting ready to shoot.png pilot arrow gnomes.png pilot gnome rips roof.png pilot dipper swerve.png pilot dipper swerve2.png pilot gnome shot tree.png Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается pilot awkward sibling hug.png pilot stan eating ice cream.png pilot stan brain freeze.png pilot dipper ringing doorbell.png pilot cuties dipper and mabel.png pilot meet grunkle stan.png pilot blood or ice cream i guess.png pilot dip and mabel scream.png pilot defend yourselves.png pilot poor stan1.png pilot poor stan2.png pilot poor stan3.png Далее в Гравити Фолз... pilot gravity falls title card.png pilot dipper and mabel explore gf.png pilot dipper and mabel explore gf2.png pilot mabel and stab biker.png pilot your wife is going to be beautiful.png pilot bright eyed mabel.png pilot yesss.png pilot dipper looking at map.png pilot bedroom overhead.png pilot mabel weird raccoon cats.png pilot Dipper and wendy.png pilot holding hands.png pilot blushy dipper.png На запад от странности pilot dipper running from something.png pilot holy mackerel it's a space saucer.png pilot UFO.png pilot aliens amirite.png pilot kaboom.png Видео Pilot meet Norman Pilot highlight reel Pilot clips Разное Pilot mabel kidnapped HQ.jpg Pilot deleted scene.jpg Dipper designs.jpg Panoramic Dipper.png Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Статьи